The Bond of All Races
by Rayame325
Summary: This is the sequel to Wait for Me by Elerrina and Emiliana Keladry. Go read that first if you haven't. The fellowship has all passed away or left and now their children battle the orcs and other evil forces left behind by Sauron.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except Lerin and she's not in this chappie.  
  
A/N: This is the Epilogue to Wait for Me, my story is a sequel to it. If you haven't read it, please go do so! The story might not make sense otherwise. Wait for Me is posted under Elerrina's name. I got permission from her and Emiliana Keldry to write this. This story is dedicated to them.

Prologue:

Sakura carefully got off Honey, holding the sleeping Shirahime. Gimli took her free hand. Sierra hopped off Hasufel and Legolas passed her Celeblas. The brisk sea wind blew their cloaks. The smell of salt was evident in the air. Lord Celeborn led his wife over to stand next to the boat, docked in the harbor. They bowed politely to Lord Elrond as he came towards them.  
  
"Our time has come to leave Middle Earth to its own fate," Lady Galadriel greeted. "It is time for the dominion of Men."  
  
"The hobbits and Mithrandir shall be arriving soon. Welcome Legolas, Sierra, Sakura, and Gimli."  
  
"Welcome Lord Elrond," they said.  
  
He walked over and kissed each of the twin's cheeks. Then he kissed Shirahime's and Celeblas's foreheads. Legolas and Gimli nod politely to him. Elrond walked over to stand next to the boat. Now all they had to do was to wait for Gandalf and the hobbits to arrive.  
  
They made small talk for a few minutes but soon the carriage came with the members of the Fellowship riding next to it. Frodo helped his cousin/uncle out of the carriage.  
  
They heard hoof beats in the distance and all turned to look to see who was coming.  
  
"Aragorn!" the hobbits rejoiced spotting him and Arwen coming towards them.  
  
"Do you really think we would miss the final breaking of the Fellowship?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"The Fellowship is together again at last. Now all we need to do is wait for Boromir to come back from the dead," Gimli joked.  
  
"Gimli!" Sakura accused.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's not very nice to make fun of the dead."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry Sakura."  
  
Lord Elrond motioned for Bilbo and he helped the old hobbit into the boat. Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn said good-bye to their children, sons-in- law, and grandchildren. Gandalf walked over to the hobbits and said his good-byes. Legolas, Gimli, Sierra, and Sakura knew what was coming next. Frodo was going to go with them to the Undying lands.  
  
"Come Frodo," Gandalf said.  
  
"What is he talking about?" Merry asked.  
  
"We set out to save the Shire, and it has been, but not for me."  
  
The three hobbits looked at him with tears in their eyes.  
  
"I will not say do not weep, for not all tears are evil," Gandalf consoled.  
  
With that they let the tears fall. Frodo hugged each of them in turn, ending with Sam.  
  
"Good-bye everyone," he told them. "It has been wonderful knowing you. I am leaving now, good-bye."  
  
Frodo and Mithrandir boarded the boat. They watched as the boat left the harbor and sailed away across the sea.  
  
"Come, we should be leaving," Legolas whispered once the boat was out of sight.  
  
The eleven people turned slowly and rode back to their homes, weeping as they went.

A/N: Hope you liked it, even if it is only the Prologue!


	2. The Death of the King

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I only own one char., Lerin.  
  
A/N: Special thanks go to Elerrina, my beta reader! For all those who are wondering I did obtain permission to write this sequel so no stupid flames about that please.  
  
**Chapter One: The Death of the King**  
  
We had to wait until his family and out parents had seen him before we could go in. Now everyone could tell that our adopted uncle, Aragorn, was dying.  
Finally we were allowed in. Arwen had stayed behind with Aragorn. We did not mind. Anything he had to tell us he could tell us in front of her, besides she was his wife. He told us to do the same as our parents, to go over to the dresser and take out the letters there. There was one for each of us, Celeblas, Shirahime, and me. We all stayed with him as he died, including those who had already seen him. His death hit Arwen hard; after he died the light that once played in her eyes was gone.  
Shirahime, my sister went to the gardens to read the letter she received from him. I am not sure where Celeblas went, he has his disappearing act perfected, one minute he's there, the next he's gone. I went to the fountains to read mine.  
  
_Dear Lerin, Daughter of Gimli and Sakura, _

_You have wonderful parents and I am sad that I didn't get the chance to know you as well as them. In the short 16 years I knew you I saw you grow and mature and you became like a daughter to me. I know that my death will be hard for you and the rest of the kingdom, but I am sure that Eldarion will be a fine king. Don't let Celeblas lead you all into too much trouble; knowing his mother, he will make life interesting. Keep an eye out for the lingering Shadow. I don't anticipate any trouble, but you can never be too prepared. Learn to give a little sometimes as well; don't let that stubbornness of yours lead you around all the time. Please help Eldarion as he begins his kingship. It was my choice to go now, I hope you know that. May you always be happy and have a full life. _

_Aragorn  
  
_ As I finished the letter I looked up and saw Shirahime standing there. There were tears glistening in her eyes, threatening to fall. I didn't really know what to say. She and Celeblas were closer than we were, they were also closer to Aragorn than I was, probably because they were two years older than I but still...  
I was glad when Celeblas appeared, he would be able to comfort her better than I ever could. I also wanted to be alone to think and mourn; even if I wasn't as close to Aragorn as they were, I still cared.  
This time it was me who went to the gardens to be by myself. It wasn't long before my thoughts were interrupted again, this time it was Eldarion who found me.  
"How are you holding up, and do not lie to me. I am not a politician; I so not need a politician's answer."  
"You are lucky that you don't have to deal with all the people and correct responses. You get to be alone to mourn."  
"You do realize that most people would not hold a grudge if you left to mourn by yourself."  
"I guess, but where would I go? Just about everyone knows my father or me. Besides the whole kingdom is in mourning and it wouldn't be right to leave them like that."  
"You think that much of the kingdom?"  
"I don't really know, I guess I'm just trying to do what my father would."  
"I think that is admirable, but I still do not think that your father or your kingdom would mind if you took a little time to mourn."  
"Maybe not, but I still don't think it would be right to leave them like this, especially after my dad just died." We stayed in the gardens and talked until about seven in the evening.  
"I think I should probably leave now, my parents are worrying knowing them," I told him as I set off to go find them.  
"Yes, my mother is probably starting to as well; I'll see you at the funeral. Tell your parents I said hello."  
"Alright, see you later!"  
  
"Mom, Dad, I am back!"  
"How is Eldarion, Lerin?"  
  
"You can see that he is upset but when I asked him, he switched topics on me. How did you know that I was with him?"  
"Shirahime saw him head in the same direction as you so we assumed that you were talking together."  
"Oh. Eldarion says hello."  
  
Later, after the funeral we returned home with my aunt and uncle, Sierra and Legolas. Everyone was even sadder than before, especially our parents. Our fathers had fought together against Sauron in the war, and now Aragorn was gone. Celeblas had once said that he overheard his father tell Aragorn that once Aragorn died, he and Gimli would probably sail to the Grey Havens.  
He was right. Soon after we got home they told us. They left it up to us if we would follow or not. Shirahime and I decided to stay and help Eldarion and Arwen and also to see the rest of the world. We just weren't ready to leave yet. Celeblas stayed for the same reasons I believe.  
We spent a couple weeks together before we started helping them build the grey ship. It took us around six months to build the ship. It was a wonder we got done so fast! It was just the seven of us working on it! It was a hard decision to make once they had left. We decided to take Eldarion up on the offer to come visit. We knew our parents loved us but it was hard staying in the home we grew up in after they left. I know we will always consider this place our home but I don't think we will be here as often as we used to be. We are leaving to go to the palace tomorrow, I believe, no one says much here anymore, but I can understand why.  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading so far. It might be awhile before I update again, I don't have anymore written. I posted this so that anyone who read my other story didn't think I dropped off the face of the Earth! I'm taking a poll to see if I should continue my other story so any opinion is greatly appreciated!


	3. Leaving and Pranks

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story besides Lerin and Aradol currently. Shirahime and Celeblas and so forth were created by Elerrina and Emiliana Keldry. The rest belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.

Chapter 2 Leaving and Pranks

We set out the next morning. All was quiet... almost to quiet; I decided not to worry about it though. Even though many of the elves had left, a few had stayed, I think they stayed mostly out of loyalty to Celeblas, their new king.

We were almost out of the forest when I realized I had forgotten my necklace. It was the last thing my father had given me before he left. I was made of mithril silver so I would have it as long as I lived. It had a leaf pendant on it for Mirkwood as well since I had lived there with my parents. Shirahime had one almost exactly like it as well. Celeblas ended up getting a mail shirt like Frodo's, only larger.

I quickly rode up to Celeblas who was in the lead. He was talking to one of the elves that had stayed. I didn't know him very well. I interrupted the conversation and said, "Celeblas, we have to go back, I forgot my necklace!"

"Silly girl why would we turn back now for a necklace when we are nearly through the forest?" the elf speaking with Celeblas questioned.

"Why?! Because it was the last gift my father gave me before he left!" I practically shouted at him.

"What makes you think that you are so special? Everyone here has loved ones who have left."

At that moment Celeblas interrupted our argument. It was probably a good thing that he did, since I was about to hit the other elf. "I do not think that it would be a good idea to make her angry. She has quiet a temper, I know, she happens to be my cousin Lerin, daughter of Gimli and Sakura." At that statement the other elf backed down and the company turned around and headed back for Mirkwood.

I was still pretty mad about the other elf, when Celeblas commented; "You know it might be a good idea if you kept a hold of your temper."

"But he was so rude, and it just made me very mad that he would question the love that I have for my father. He wanted me to leave his last gift behind!"

"I understand that, but you were rude in a way as well, you could have waited until we were finished. I do not think that he was trying to question love, I think that he thought that you were being silly over a necklace. He does have a name you know. Its Aradol."

"I don't care, he still made me mad, but I guess you have a point." I guess that I could have waited but this was really important to me. Celeblas sounded like my mother when he said that. That thought brought a smile to my lips. Celeblas playing mother to me.

"What is so funny Lerin?" he asked seeing my smile.

"Oh nothing, except the fact you sounded just like Mother."

"I did not."

"Yes you did, she used to scold me about interrupting people also."

After that we were silent, remembering our parents and the others that had left. Celeblas was the first to break out of his memories, when a small argument broke out. He left to go settle it. It was probably the rude elf again, I thought.

The first thing we did when we got back to Mirkwood to have a meeting to decide whether we would spend the night or continue on into the forest to spend the night. After about an hour of debate we decided to spend the night. I think that some of the elves were tired, many were not used to traveling, plus, the thought of our own beds and familiar surroundings eased our minds. After the meeting we all separated and went to our homes to unpack what we needed for the night. When supper was ready we all headed into the dinning room to eat together. Celeblas, being their king had to sit at the head of the table. He made sure that Shirahime and I shared in the spotlight by making us sit next to him. He also just had to make sure that the rude elf sat across from us. He knows Shirahime is shy and he knows that I dislike the rude elf. Throughout the first part of dinner I planned revenge on him. I needed Shirahime's help though. I was sure that she'd agree though. I could not wait to tell her! The rude elf spoke first, breaking into my plans of revenge.

I was about to glare at him when he apologized, "I am sorry for arguing with you earlier."

I was so shocked I almost fell out of my chair! Shirahime had to poke me in the ribs before I came to my sense and delivered the correct response, "I am also sorry for the way I acted, Aradol."

"Well now that that is over let us have a nice talk," Celeblas said. I bet he was planning that! Well I have my plans too and I really don't think he is going to like them! After that the rest of supper was pretty normal except for some awkwardness. Shirahime didn't say much but I couldn't blame her, I didn't like Aradol very much still and I knew him better. We then went to our rooms where I finally found my necklace. I'm never taking it off again!

That night Shirahime and I waited for Celeblas' response to our "gift". Tee hee, I just knew he was going to love it! Our "gift" had the desired affect. Just after the lights went out around the camp, he screamed like a girl, loud enough to cause most of the candles to be relit. His next response was to storm into our rooms and asked holding our green hopping friend, "Are we not a little old for this?"

Shirahime and I were laughing so hard we couldn't answer for several minutes. She was the one who finally answered, "Do you not like Hoppy? He sure likes you!" This of course sent us into another fit of laughter again as he just glared at us.

"Apparently not." He answered himself and then stalked back to his own room leaving "Hoppy" with us.

"Don't worry Hoppy! He always acts like that when he meets a green new friend. You can stay with us for now if you want." Hoppy had us cracking up the rest of the night.

A/N: Well I wanted to get this up before the first day of school and it didn't happen since that was today. But its here now. I'll post the chappies just as soon as they are written. I'm hoping to make the chapters longer as the story goes on.Which will hopefully be more often. Sorry for the long wait. Maybe reviewing would help?

Emiliana Keldry: Glad you liked it! I know but its for the story. I'll hopefully update more often now.

Elerrina: I'm glad you liked it. I'll put that in when it gets farther along. I think I'll continue it or at least redo the first chappie and see what happens.

Faerlain: Its diffrent not calling you Lainfaer any more. Glad you liked it!


	4. Watchers

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LOTR, wish I did though. The only character I can call mine is Lerin. As Elerrina pointed out I do own the plot too. The rest go to J.R.R. Tolkien, Elerrina, and Emiliana Keladry.

A/N: You'll never guess what I was going to do. I have chapter four written as well and didn't know that I hadn't put this chapter up until I was reviewing the story and I was going to post chapter four first. Wow. Sorry for the long wait, again, I know it's a short chapter for such a long wait, at least another one will come quickly, will that make up for it? Many thanks to all my reviewers', replies will be at the end of the chapter. Anyway, here's what you've all been waiting for:

**Chapter Three: Watchers**

Shirahime, myself, and everyone else work early the next morning. Everyone ate in silence, thinking about the journey we must make from our beloved homeland only to leave it forever. As Celeblas stood to speak everyone turned toward him to listen.

"I know that this is a sad time fur us all but we must be brave. Maybe one day we will return for no one knows what the future holds. Let us now prepare to leave." All of us went through our chambers, packing last minute things before we left.

"What should we do with Hoppy?" Shirahime asked me once we were ready to go.

I made sure that I wore my necklace this time and answered, "I am not sure, set him free? Celeblas will not care for it much if we take him with us. Besides, he has family here and it would not be fair to take him away from that."

"You are right, but I will still miss him."

"I will also."

We went outside and set him down. We locked the door to our rooms, hoping that Hoppy would leave. He didn't. In fact, he followed us around, entering the stables where we had to rescue him from being stepped on and killed by a passing horse or rider.

"Now, Hoppy, you may not come. Let us take you back to where we found you, maybe he will leave then," Shirahime said, switching her attention back to me.

"Alright, it will give us more time to finish looking around." We took him back to the pond where the found him but still he refused to leave. He started hopping after us as soon as we turned to leave so Shirahime picked him up.

"It does not look like he will go."

"No, I suppose not."

"I will carry him so he will not get stepped on."

We went back to the stables and finished saddling our horses. We assembled out in front of the large building. Celeblas took the lead with his stallion, Beregdur, and we headed into the forest.

Here, everyone was more silent, if that was possible. Even the forest was silent, not a sound was made except for the soft clop of hooves on the soft dirt path. It was unusual and I told Shirahime so.

"Is this silence not odd?"

"Yes," was her simple answer but it conveyed everything. It seemed that she was unnerved by the fact too.

"Maybe the forest is mourning us leaving as well," I said, trying to comfort her, but myself more than anything.

"I do not believe so. Every time it has been this quiet something has gone wrong. The time with the guards: it was quiet then and there was an attack. Everyone except our parents and a few select others were killed. And the time with Earendur it was silent then also, and Itarilde entered when it was quite and never returned and…."

I cut her off before she could continue, "I get the point, I only hope that everyone else remembers too."

"I am positive that they will. They know the stories as well as we do, if not better."

"The do not act like it." The mood of the party had begun to lift a little. There were scattered conversations everywhere.

"Maybe they are only acting normal to confuse whoever—"

"Or whatever," I put in.

"Or whatever," she agreed, "might be watching."

"Maybe, but just in case, we must stay alert. I have a feeling that something horrible is going to happen."

That was not good. Whenever Shirahime said something about that, it usually came true. She just had a sense for these things. "Maybe you should tell Celeblas."

"And alert whatever is out there?" she questioned.

"You were complaining that we were too relaxed a second ago."

"I suppose. I shall tell him. At least then if something happens we will be ready for it." She rode ahead to speak with our cousin and I was left alone. Felling quite bored I looked for someone to talk to. I soon found Analise, one of our friends.

"Hello," I greeted when I caught up with her, "what is going on here?"

"Nothing unusual. I only wish that we did not have to leave our forest."

"I understand, but it is for the best. If we did not leave we would perish. There are not enough elves to guard Mirkwood now."

"I know, but even so, I wish that we would be able to stay. It is our home."

"So do the rest of us, but think of it this way, now we are off for a brand new adventure."

"Is that all that you think about?"

"No, I think of other things also."

"Name one."

"My horse?"

"One that does not involve adventuring."

"Bruiro does not involve adventuring."

"Yes, he does. He is what you ride when you go on adventures."

"True, but he is more than a mount. He is a friend." Bruiro agreed with me, letting out a short neigh. "See, Bruiro agrees."

"You are hopeless."

"And that is why you love me."

"You wish it so."

Shirahime, back from her chat with Celeblas, joined us. "Still teasing innocents, Lerin?"

"More so, she has been mocking me," I answered. "What did Celeblas say?"

"Not much. We do not really have a choice; night will fall before we will be able to reach the forest's end. We are going to have to camp here for the night."

"That is not what I wished to hear."

"There is not anything that we can do about it. The end of the forest is a way off yet."

"I suppose."

"Celeblas is going to set sentries out. Hopefully that will be enough."

"I doubt it; if they were going to be scared off, the you would have left already."

"At least they will have us a bit of a warning," she replied.

Suddenly the line halted. "I guess it is time to start making camp."

We dismounted and were starting to pitch camp when black shadows suddenly started appearing behind the camp. "I suppose they decided that now is as good a time as any. We had better get ready," I told her as we both reached for our weapons.

"You alert the rest of the camp. I will work on keeping them back for now," was my hushed reply.

"Alright but be careful." She told me and hurried off.

A/N:Tee hee a cliffie. I'm cruel. The suspense will be over soon though. On to the replies.

Elerrina: Yea I guess I kinda do own that too. I like Hoppy too. My parents would freak though if I had a frog as a pet though.

Faerlain: I think I'm getting used to it now. Yea I miss him too, but for this story he kinda had to leave. Have fun in Italy!

Emiliana Keladry: Yea I thought so too. I like having them play pranks on each other, it reminds me of their parents. Thanks, I'm having fun writing it. I hope you like this chapter as well.

Heather Martin: Yea! I got another reviewer! I'm glad you like it. The only bad part about it is the fact that I'm so horrible with updates. I will keep writing it until its done though. I hope you like it.


	5. The Battle

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, Lerin, Aradol, and Analise. The rest belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, Elerrina, and Emiliana Keladry. Elerrina basically wrote the battle scene for me, so huge thanks go to her. If anyone has any ideas on where to go with the journey let me know please. On to the main event, Chapter Four!

**Chapter Four: The Battle**

The huge Mirkwood spiders dropped down from the treetops, reaching for us with their pincers. Slashing at the elves with their sharp legs. I guess Shirahime didn't make it to Celeblas in time. They had the element of surprise but luckily most of the elves were experienced warriors. Many, though they were relaxing, had kept a hand on their weapons. At the first sign of trouble they drew their daggers or swords and pushed to the outside of the company. Surrounding those unable to fight. Those in the middle grabbed anything that they could use to defend themselves, butcher knives, sticks or even, those taking after Samwise Gamgee, pots and pans.

Pure chaos ensued and I found myself pushed to the center of the group. I had my knives in hand and had been battling with the best of them, having been trained by my father, aunt, and uncle. I tried my best to push my way back to the outer ring but was unable to.

A sharp pain in my left shoulder caused my to drop the blade I held in that hand. I glanced behind me and finding that nothing was there, I slowly looked up. Above me was one of the ugliest spiders I have ever seen. It seemed to smirk as it raised its leg showing me my own blood, dripping from the tip. I slowly became aware of the warm trickle down my back. Coming to my senses I gripped my remaining knife and jabbed upward as hard as I could. The dead spider served as a grim warning to the others, dripping blood and still dangling from its web.

Amidst the noise of the battle I heard the familiar voice of my friend, Analise, screaming for help. I quickly surveyed the chaos and found her battling a spider, her only defense a short butcher knife. I fought my way toward her, battling the mass of spider bodies separating us. I watched as the spider dodged Analise's wild swing ducked in and caught her in the arm with a deadly sharp leg. Analise dropped her knife with a shout of pain. Time seemed to stand still, as much as I fought I couldn't seem to get any closer to Analise. As I gaped in horror, the spider went for the fatal blow, it's leg piercing my friend's heart and appearing, blood-stained, through her back.

Time returned to its original state as I ran frantically to my fallen friend. I saw the spider dragging her body away. Angrily I sprinted after it and reached it at the tree line. I buried my knife deep in its body, only pulling it out when I saw its body go limp.

I collapsed and wiped the blood off of my sword and onto the grass, then I returned it wearily to its sheath. I promised myself that I would search for the one I dropped later, but at the moment I was exhausted. The battle slowly died down as I became aware that my shoulder was still bleeding. I took one of the knives that I had stashed with my throwing axes and cut a strip of cloth from the bottom of my tunic. I tried my best to ignore the pain as I wound the bandage around my wounded shoulder. I looked on as Aradol fought his way toward Celeblas, his right leg trailing blood as he limped. He held one hand to the side of his neck and I thought that I could glimpse blood between his fingers.

Celeblas finished he battle as he delivered the final blow to the only remaining spider, cutting it nearly in half.

A/N: I'm glad I updated before school started, sorry it's so short. I hope to have more up before the end of the year as well. If you read the other authors note you'll understand why this chapter is up so soon. Oops! I also went on a collage visit today. I liked the campus but that could be because it's the first one I visited. Anyway it was a lot of fun, in case you were wondering. There is one review that I got before I updated this chapter so here's the reply:

Elerrina: They were getting ready to set up camp when they were attacked. Or at least that's how I think about it. I'm glad you're writing on Saving Keladry again! I can't wait to read it. Yea it's doing that to me too. Kinda annoying don't you think?

Thanks to all who reviewed! I love getting reviews, I hope you liked the chapter!

Rayame325


End file.
